Tsukiyomi
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ishida. Uryuu's little brother even though they are the same age. They are half brothers. Ryuken Ishida is their common parent. Tsuki like Uryuu is a Quincy but he is also a soul reaper the name for this is Han Kirisuto the Antichrist. He carries a Zanpakuto that is small but deadly. This story starts at the start of Bleach and will continue around the main story . YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Uryuu sighed and stared at his half brother which he wasn't supposed to know about. They'd been conceived around the same time so they were the same age and now in the same school. The difference was his brother didn't have any family and looked rather different from him. He had white hair worn at the same length as Uryuu's but was messier and stuck out. His bangs shot out and fell down to cover his left eye. His eyes were blue. Uryuu thought he looked like their dad.

"Everyone this is Tsukiyomi..." the teacher began going through his papers. "Tsukiyomi... Uh, I don't seem to have a first name for you."

"Tsukiyomi is my first name." Tsuki replied,

"Then I lack your Surname."

"i do not have one." Tsukiyomi replied, he could sense two large amounts of Spirit energy. One he knew to be his brothers the other was the orange hair kid. "May I just sit so we can get this started?"

"Oh, yes, please sit next to Ishida..."

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." Tsuki replied, "Is there any where else?"

"No there isn't."

Tsuki sighed and walked over to the desk next to his brothers and sat. He concentrated and sure enough could feel a third spirit energy. A girl he locked eyes with her then focused back on his desk.

"I can't believe this." Uryuu growled in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't my idea." Tsuki hissed back. "It was Ryuken."

"Can't you say father?"

"No, I can't." Tsuki stared hard at his desk eyes distant. "Have you ever heard of Han Kirisuto?"

"Yeah." Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose and noted his brother didn't wear any. "Why? "

"no reason." he began taking notes. Then sighed, "Can we go get a soda after school?"

"Fine."

* * *

Tsuki sighed as he payed for their drinks. Luckily he'd had some today he hadn't been thinking when he'd asked his brother to hang out with him after school.

"So father told you to come to my school?"

"Yes." Tsuki replied, "Its a better school then where I was going. " he took a sip as they sat down outside in the open cafe area. "Do you think..."

"What?"

"Never mind." Tsuki stared at the table. "It's just do you think he'd allow me to come live with you guys? I'm having a hard time right now. I just got kicked out of my apartment and ... well, I have a job I just haven't got paid yet. It'll just until I can find my own place then I'll leave again."

"Why'd you get kicked out?"

'What am I supposed to say to that?' Tsuki thought to himself. 'The truth is while I do have a job I've been living with an older man and we were lovers but he started cheating on me because he thinks I'm just some stupid kid now and I want to get away from him so I want to move out but have no place to go even though I have a lot of money in the Trust Ryuken set up for me and have added to it with all my paychecks . That I just wanted to stay with them because I want to know what it's like having a family. That's pathetic .'

"They closed the building down." he said aloud and took a sip. "It didn't meet code. "

Uryuu studied his brother. He knew the boy was lying.

"Can I be blunt?" Tsuki nodded. " Are you carrying a Zampakuto?"

Tsuki drained of all color. Of course his brother would be able to see the spiritual dagger in it's sheath hanging at his side.

"I'm a Han Kirisuto" Tsuki explained, "I found out a while back and have been training. I finally can control my spiritual powers and suddenly I meet a girl and she becomes a Zampakuto. This is her." he patted his dagger. "Don't let her looks deceive you she's rather strong."

"I see..."

A car screeched to a stop and a woman got out looking fierce.

"There you are!" she snapped grabbing Tsuki by the wrist and hauling him up. "You were do at work twenty minuets ago!" Tsuki glanced back at Uryuu then away. He didn't want his brother to start asking questions. "Well!"

"Just having a drink with ..."

"Work is more important! Do you want to get paid? It was a pain getting you this job!"

* * *

Tsuki smiled for the camera as he modeled the new jean line. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Right now he was leaning back against a motorcycle his hand on his stomach his thumb beneath the button of the jeans he had on. His head tilted back a bit. He bit his lip and had a far away look in his eyes. He could hear the camera snapping. He brought his other hand up and ran it through his hair closing his eyes.

He heard excited squeals from some of the females around. He still couldn't figure out how he'd gotten into modeling. He'd been doing it since he was a child though. This woman who was managing him was new to him though. His older manager would be back tonight. He wouldn't complain about jobs or anything . Besides His real manager was the one who had raised him and gotten him into this business. He was used to the man. This woman just didn't understand him.

"Okay that's all!"

'Thank god.' Tsuki thought coming out of his pose and heading for his dressing room. 'two hours sure is a long shoot. '

"Manager!" he said upon entering the dressing room. The man smiled at him but then saw the intent glare in his eyes. "Ryuken Ishida."

"Tsukiyomi Ishida." Ryuken replied, "I heard an interesting story from Uryuu when I got home today."

"and you came all the way over here to see if it was true?" Ryuken nodded. "Well, it is . May I stay with you or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki sighed as he lay on his bed. He should have known better. There was no way Ryuken would ever acknowledge him as his son and take him in. No he just quickly put him up in an apartment he inherited from another Quincy they'd been related to. It was posh and way too good for him but here he was. No Ryuken would never admit that he'd had an affair and had a child with a Soul Reaper because children like him, Tsuki, were always killed in both worlds.

He suddenly had a headache. Damn! There went another night of sleep. He went to his closet and pulled out a Quincy uniform. He quickly put it on and went out his window jumping on to the next building with ease. He followed the feeling of the Hollow to a house. He quickly recognized two girls from class. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. He perched and watched. He couldn't interfere just yet. He could feel the Soul Reaper coming. Sure enough Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki arrived on scene.

" He's doing a piss poor job." Tsuki smirked to himself. "Well, he is new but still and why isn't Kuchiki healing Inoue? She'd better get to it before the Chain of Fate is severed really. This is basic knowledge. They really don't make a good team do they Uryuu?"

"I agree." Uryuu was standing next to him. " Where did you get that outfit?"

"The same place you got yours when you were young." Tsuki replied, "I am part Quincy. Grandfather didn't know I was also part Soul Reaper. At least I don't think he did. I might have."

"What's he saying?"

"Do you know why big brothers are born first?!" Ichigo yelled at the Hollow, "It's so they can protect their little brothers and sisters!"

"He has a weird way of seeing things." Tsuki scoffed, "Protect us younger ones? "

Uryuu hummed in response and glanced down at his brother.

'Protect their little brothers and sisters?' he wondered, 'am I supposed to protect Tsuki? Is that my job?'

"He let Inoue get hurt." Tsuki hummed he was sitting on the building across the street with Uryuu standing next to him. "He's got to be the worst Soul Reaper ever."

"Kuchiki finally showed up." Uryuu replied, "he should have unlocked the door to let her in so she didn't have to climb the drain pipe."

"She doesn't have enough Spirit Energy to fly I guess."

"Kurosaki took almost all of it."

"they are talking to much." Tsuki complained, "and he lets the hollow kill itself that's so stupid."

"He's not very smart." uryuu scoffed, "Well, look here she's using the memory replacement. "

"But it wont work." Tsuki said confused, "Inoue had spirit energy from the start just not that strong but now I can feel it pulsating in the back my head. She's strong enough to manifest a power given the proper situation. "

* * *

Tsuki scoffed the next day at school.

"Sumo Wrestler and Bazooka ?"

"She's a weird one." Uryuu replied,

At lunch Tsuki hid on the roof he didn't have a lunch today he'd forgotten to buy one on the way to school so he was shocked when Uryuu sat down next to him and gave him a Bento. They heard talking. Tsuki lay down with his head hanging off the place they were sitting to see Ichigo and Rukia on the lower roof. She was bragging about her Kido grades.

He snorted when she asked how to drink juice. He had shrimp hanging out of his mouth. He suddenly sat up chocking as Sado Yasutora (Chad) arrived carrying a parakeet. Uyruu pounded on his back until he was able swallowed properly and was able to breath again.

"I feel it too." Uryuu whispered, "There's a spirit in the bird." **  
**

"Sorry." Tsuki drank from his soda. " It shocked me and I chocked."

"It's fine. Lets do some recon finish your lunch."

They watched and listened.

"I agree with Kurosaki." Tsuki whimpered, "another sleepless night."

"Have those a lot?"

Tsuki looked over at his brother he was laying down again.

"I don't sleep much."

* * *

Tsuki rubbed his head. It was the next day.

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" His manager asked, he'd fallen to his knees during a shoot and was now rubbing his head. "Tsuki?!"

"I'm okay." He said forcing himself to his feet. "There's a clinic near by maybe I should go over there. I've been having these headaches for awhile."

"You do that." the director of the shoot demanded, "You're making me a bundle kid."

* * *

Tsuki ran down the street in tight jeans and a tight black tank top. A belt was looped around his waist two times and he wore boots on his feet. The store he was modeling for had sent him home with more clothes. His sheath was on his waist attached to his belt. They'd given him more but he'd sent the manager off with them. He had his Quincy cross around his neck swinging wildly as he ran.

He couldn't believe he was out in these clothes Hollow hunting. He ran around the corner to see Rukia and Chad.

"Look out!" he yelled drawing his dagger and attacking. It dodged but he saved Rukia. He stood in front of them dagger out. "Leave them alone!" he yelled, "Or you'll be sorry!"

"You can see it?" Rukia asked, "Is that a Zanpakuto? But you're human..."

"Sing! Sakura Hime!" Tsuki yelled his Zanpakuto became a bow and arrow. "I'm not as good at this as brother." he mumbled to himself he took aim and fired. He hit it in it's chest. "Damn, missed."

"You're bad at that aren't are you?" Chad asked, "Did you hit it?"

"No, I missed." He jumped back as the Hollow attacked and fired again. It grazed it's shoulder. "Where the hell is Ichigo?!"

"Taking his sister home!" Rukia called as she and Chad dodged more leeches that exploded. "She's like us!"

"He needs to hurry up!" he yelled, " Hey, watch it!" he yelled at the Hollow , " I just got these clothes!"

"Mask of blood and flesh!" Rukia yelled, " All living beings, fluttering that which has the name human Truth and Temperance slightly embed your claws in to the wall of innocent dreams Bakkudo 33 Blue Fire Fall( **This was taken from the manga.)** "

"Too weak!" Tsuki yelled, Firing an arrow. "Dammit! I'm not trained for this! " Chad was scratching his head. "Where's Kurosaki?!"

"Where is it?" Chad asked, "Just point me at it?"

"What are you going to do?" Tsuki asked firing arrows into the air over and over. It kept dodging . "Your spirit energy has not yet awaken." Chad pulled a telephone pole out of the ground. "Okay, do you see my arrows?"

"Sorta."

"He's right..."

"I'll guide him!" Rukia called, "You have to be the worst Quincy ever!"

"It's not fault!" Tsuki cried sweat dropping. "I never had a master!"

* * *

Tsuki ran with Rukia they'd gotten the Hollow to play chase with them and leave Chad alone. He hated this. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Ginto.

"Gritz!" he yelled, throwing it. It created a barrier around the hollow as it hit. They both skidded to a stop. He held his cross and concentrated his powers. "Got it! Attack it!"

"You mixed this up." she said annoyed, "I'm not strong enough to attack it."

Tsuki sweat dropped where was his brother. He gritted his teeth and held it. It was trying to get away. It was suddenly sent flying. Ichigo had arrived.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Tsuki yelled, "I was holding it still for you!" he grabbed another Ginto. "Now transform!" Chad had arrived, " We'll do this together."

'Ryuken would kill me for doing this.' He thought to himself as Rukia helped Ichigo transform and Ichigo drew his sword. 'But i'm half and half so it's only natural.'

"Gritz!" He captured the Hollow again. "Your turn!"

Ichigo swung slashing down with all his might. He sliced the hollow in two. The gates of hell then opened.

"Please hurry and go." Tsuki said waving, "My head is killing me."

Chad looked from Tsuki to Rukia and to where Ichigo's body lie. Tsuki winced. Chad's spirit energy was ready to manifest into a power as well. It was only just a matter of time now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uryu is going to kill me." Tsuki mumbled to himself as he stood back and watched Ichigo do the Konso. Rukia glanced over at him. "I helped a Soul Reaper with Quincy powers. Damn."

Tsuki turned and began running he wanted out of here. He quickly returned to work. He didn't want to know how mad Uryu was going to be at him. He worked for hours the girl he was supposed to modeling with kept going googily eyed at him. Finally he was done.

"Hey, Mr. Tsukiyomi." someone ran up. "A guy is here he says he's your brother and brought you dinner."

"My brother?"

"you're mistaken." Manager said, "Tsuki doesn't..."

"Yes, I do." Tsuki replied, heading for his dressing room. " If his name is Uryu Ishida send him into my dressing room."

* * *

Uryu entered the room to see his brother drinking from a water bottle. His manager was at his side.

"I brought you dinner."

"Thanks." Tsuki pointed to a chair. Uryu sat. " I'm just heading out are you coming over?"

"I'll come over long enough to eat with you." Uryu said, "We need to talk about earlier."

"I'm heading out now." Tsuki said to his manager. "Shall I be back here tomorrow?"

"no, you have a day off."

The two were soon walking toward the loft. When they got there Tsuki let them in and went to get some plates. The place had come fully furnished.

"You don't use the bed?" Uryu was looking at a mattress rolled up in the corner. "You seem to be rather old fashion. a Kotatsu instead of table."

"I like what I like." he replied, "All I have is water and soda."

"That's fine."

They sat and ate.

"Can you teach me?" Tsuki wondered, "I tried countless times to kill that hollow today but I couldn't hit it. "

"Your eye is covered." Uryu pointed out. "Maybe that'll help."

"I doubt it as I keep it covered for a reason." He moved his hair and Uryu grunted he felt dizzy and nauseous. Tsuki covered it back up. "The Quincy pentagram is in my eye and I have to cover it or I'll attract every hollow there is. I have to keep it covered but I'd much rather learn to control it."

"I'll teach you all I know." Uryu swore. "you helped Kurosaki today. I felt it."

"I couldn't reveal I was a Soul Reaper." he sighed, "Did you know there is another ex soul reaper in this city?"

"Is there?"

"Yeah, he taught me how to use Sakura Hime. Urahara Kisuke he sought me out and taught me but he could only teach me about Soul Reapers you can teach me about Quincys. I go see him a few times a week. I can come to you after."

"That'd be good. " Uryu agreed. " We have a lot to cover you can form a bow?"

"Well, sorta." Tsuki scratched his cheek and stood. "See I only know one way to do it. Watch." he drew his dagger. "Sing! Sakura Hime!" She glew and became his bow an arrow was ready to go. "See." he released his power and sheathed her. He sat down again. " She can take the form of any spiritual weapon I see. She can copy their forms and their attacks. It's really cool."

"Sounds like it." Uryu replied, he refused to admit that he was impressed. "Here." he grabbed his brother's right wrist and wrapped a Quincy cross around it. "I'll teach you how but this is how a true Quincy summons their bow. "

"i got it. "

* * *

Tsuki was so exhausted. Uryu had gone home and now he was laying on his mattress in only his boxers trying to sleep. it wasn't going so well.

"Maybe I should see if Urahara is up." He sighed after two hours. He got up and grabbed his uniform he put it in his bag then dressed and headed out. "Hope he's awake."

He had a nice walk in the night down to the store. He knocked until someone answered.

"Is the boss awake?" He asked, and was let in. He was soon down in the amazing basement. " I can't sleep. "

"You never can." urahara replied. "Shall we continue our lesson?"

"Calling my Zanpakuto. " Tsuki nodded, "I've got something but I'm not sure it's what you want."

"Go on."

"Sing! " he yelled pulling her out. "Sakura Hime!" She became the bow. "See. " it was just the three of them. " It does this."

"Maybe it's because of the cross." Urahara suggested.

"Can't be. " he released the bow and held out his wrist. " Uryu just gave me this two hours ago. He's going to start training me as well. I managed to pull this off earlier when I helped Kurosaki and Kuchiki defeat a Hollow. "

"Lets keep trying. " Urahara said standing up, "Maybe that is her form. "

"I don't think so." Tsuki sighed, "I just mean it doesn't feel like it ."

* * *

Tsuki ran into the school and only slowed down when he reached class. He calmly went in.

"Tsukiyomi Ishida you are late."

Tsuki stared at the teacher hard. How had they gotten hold of his last name?

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said going to his seat. "I was working early this morning and lost track of time. " he sat down. "I'll try to be on time next time."

"What's up?" Uryu asked, "it's third period. "

"I found a temple dedicated to Han Kirisuto." He replied, his lips not moving. "Urahara pointed me in the right direction. Now I can train properly. I cant say I'm happy about their uniforms though. "

"Your ear."

Tsuki's right ear was pierced all the way up. He now had a pentagram necklace on that wrapped around his neck seven times and kept his spirit energy under control.

"Yeah, it's part of the uniform." he sighed, "You'll flip when you see what the whole outfit is. "

Break arrived and they watched Rukia come in.

* * *

Lunch arrived and they ate in their normal place. They watched Rukia give Ichigo the Soul Candy and watched the chaos that ensued after they went in hunt of a hollow.

"I don't feel like watching today." Tsuki yawned laying down, "How's your training going?"

"It's good."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki posed over and over again. His job was beginning to annoy him. Today he'd ditched out on school. It was June 17. they were at the temple where he trained and he was modeling new outfits when he just wanted to train. He stood against a tree looking into the distance. His arms were crossed over his exposed chest his shirt hanging open, his ankles were crossed and his tilted back a bit.

He was being told he was doing a great job.

Suddenly he grabbed his head and hit his knees. A huge hollow. He could feel Rukia and Ichigo near it along with another he didn't know.

"Tsukiyomi-Kun!" someone cried, "Are you okay?"

"Leave him." his masters voice snapped, "You are more sensitive then I thought. " His Master knelt at his side, "You must calm yourself, my pupil."

"Master Rushifa." Tsuki gasped out. He pulled at his pentagram necklace. "Make it tighter." he clawed at it. " It's too much my heads going to split, Master Rushifa."

Rushifa put two fingers to the pentagram and it tightened tighter and tighter until Tsuki was able to breath normally and looked at him with unfocused eyes.

" Your chocking him!" Manager cried, "Tskui..."

"Thank you, Master." Tsuki replied, and stood up. His pentagram necklace looked like it was cutting off circulation and crushing his throat but he was breathing normally. He sat back against the tree and sipped the water his Master gave him. "Uryu is coming."

"I will go greet him." Rushifa nodded, "Stay here and don't move yet."

* * *

Uryu ran to his brother as soon as he could see him.

"Did you feel that?"

"I'd be normal if I couldn't . " Tsuki scoffed, not caring that they were surrounded by people. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Uryu replied, "You skipped school so I skipped to try and find you."

"I'm working." Tsuki replied, standing up. "Feeling that just through me for a loop. "

"What is going on?" the manager asked. "What's wrong with Tsuki? He's been getting headaches a lot lately. "

"Yeah." Uryu scoffed, "and he'll continue to get them. He looked around, "can we go somewhere quitter . "

Rushifa lead them into the temple and into the dinning room where they were served tea.

"This maybe hard for you to understand." Uryu replied, "but Tsuki is getting headaches because we both can sense see and touch spirits. Tsuki gets headaches when strong ones appear or those like us are near. " he sipped his tea. "He trains here in order to control it. "

"I guess that explains why he's always running off." Manager said, " Do you need to leave now?"

"Ichigo could probably use our help." Uryu replied, "But I myself have no intention of going. "

"Nor do I." Tsuki said boardly. " He'll never get stronger if we interfere and I just want to get some training done today. " he scratched the back of his head. " I almost got the hang of this new technique I've been learning. "

* * *

"AH!" Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia their friends and Uryu looked at Tsuki as he fell to his knees holding his head. Rushifa knelt at his side. " Sorry, I thought I felt something."

He stood and shook his head to clear it. Uryu was suddenly at his side holding his arm to keep him up.

"I'm fine." Tsuki replied, as everyone seemed to wander off. "But we've got to do something. This guy is for real he can see spirits like we can."

"For real?" Ichigo asked, "So you can see them too?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Kurosaki. " Tsuki snapped then blushed when Ichigo leaned in close. " Move ."

"Call me Ichigo." Ichigo said, "That way we can be friends."

"I... don't want to be friends with you. "Tsuki replied, "Now, move on..."

Uryu was seeing red. His brother was blushing at Ichigo's flirting. He calmed himself. So was his brother gay then? But then why Ichigo Kurosaki. He watched as his brother moved away and ran toward where he was standing.

"Damn him, " Tsuki mumbled to himself. Uryu looked at him. His brother was still red in the face. "I gotta calm down. "

"Do you like him?"

"Just his type."

"Type?"

"The bad boy type." Tsuki sighed putting his arms behind his head. "Oh, sorry guess you didn't know I was gay."

"Watching you over there I quickly figured it out."

"You don't seem shocked or gross out." Tsuki sighed, "That's normally what I get when I tell people I'm gay."

"I don't really care. " uryu replied, "You like what you like."

"Are we going to let Kurosaki do this?"

"I don't see how we can help."

"I know a way." Rushifa smirked to himself, at Tsuki's comment. "We'd have to get inside fast though because I can only hold it for two for a short while. "

* * *

They watched Ichigo while snacking on chips if it got any worse they interfere.

"Don't." Uryu grabbed his brother, "Don't reveal yourself."

"he's stuck and can't move." tsuki argued, " Let go , brother. Like it or not I'm a Soul reaper too."

uryu let go it was the first time Tsuki had ever called him brother.

Tsuki ran toward the battle. He grabbed his Zampakuto and blocked for Ichigo.

"Tsukiyomi!" Ichigo cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. " He put his blade to the goop on Ichigo's hands.( **see manga chapter 31 )** His blade glew and the goop vanished. "Okay, that should do it but you can't use that over-sized Zampakuto in here. We have to get to the roof. I can draw it that way and fend off it's attacks."

"Right." Ichigo nodded, "lets go!"

Kanonji looked between the two of them and followed. They quickly got to the roof.

"Fire Balls!" Tsuki yelled, releasing fire balls from around his body.

"Golden Cannon Ball!" Kanonji yelled, releasing a small ball of spirit energy.

"and I'll finish it!" Ichigo yelled as the attacks hit stunning the Hollow. He slashed through the mask." Stay out of sight, Tsuki."

"Don't worry they can't see me." Tsuki replied, "I used my spirit form when we got out here."

Helicopters with Camera's were filming.

"You'd better answer them hero."

After that they sat down and explained Hollow's to Kanoji.


	5. Chapter 5

While out walking together the next day they watched as Rukia and Soul Reaper Ichigo ran past.

"Go help." Uryu said, "Go on."

"Stop being mad at me." Tsuki sighed, licking his banana ice cream, "It's not like I'm going to date the guy. i just helped him once." he sighed, "Besides I have to study for Mid terms."

"Right."

* * *

"It over." Tsuki sighed stretching out in the hall. "and exam results are posted."

"Great job, Tsuki." Tsuki blushed as Ichigo leaned on him. "You tied for first."

"Lucky me." Tsuki looked sure enough he and Uryu were tied for first. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was now the same color as Uryu's he'd washed out all the dye. It was in a new style too. **(He wears it like Byakuya's without the accessory. Also its still messy and sticks out on the sides like spikes.)** "Well, I did study hard enough. "

He suddenly gasped and gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong, Tsuki, " Ichigo whispered close to his ear. " a Hollow?"

"yes, actually." Tsuki answered , "Meaning Kuchiki will be along in a few seconds."

Sure enough she ran past grabbing him.

Tsuki sighed and whipped his shoulder off down the hall he saw ichigo run into uryu and apologize while still running. uryu whipped his shoulder off as well.

* * *

"it's a good thing I don't sleep." Tsuki sighed as he licked his ice cream cone. It was past midnight and they were set up to ambush Ichigo and Rukia. Uryu was wearing his Quincy clothes while Tsuki was in clothes befitting a Han Kirisuto. A black leather tank top was painted on and showed his stomach a matching black leather jacket vest. On it were several chains wrapped around the arms. On them were Skulls representing the Soul Reaper, Quincy crosses, and Pentagrams, He wore black leather motorcycle gloves. His Quincy cross was wrapped around his right wrist as it always was on his left was a skull wrapped the same. He wore painted on black leather pants, with more chains with the three represented. He also wore leather belts around his legs that had pouches on them and black leather calf high boots. Around his waist he wore a black spiked belt that looped around six times and hung free down to his thighs on each side. His sheath was hidden at his back. Both his ears were pierced all the way up now. On his right ear on the very bottom hung a Quincy cross on the left bottom hung the skull. Around his neck he wore the Quincy cross, a new Soul Reaper Skull necklace and his Pentagram necklace it was as tight as always. " He's coming."

Ichigo and Rukia stopped and blinked.

"Uh, " Rukia blinked, " i thought you were a Quincy."

"I thought you were a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said at the same time, "But you sure look good in that outfit, Tsuki."

Tsuki ignored him and continued licking his Ice cream.

"Hollow, brother." Tsuki finally said "take care of it. I'm eating."

"Where?" Ichigo asked looking around. "Brother?"

"An order." Rukia cried she had her cell phone out.

Uryu pointed his bow and shot destroying the Hollow as it appeared.

"W-who are you?"

"Uryu Ishida." uryu replied, "Quincy. I hate Soul Reapers."

"Tsukiyomi Ishida." Tsuki replied, licking away, "Han Kirisuto. Half Quincy Half Soul Reaper. "

Rukia gasped.

"Han Kirisuto?" she repeated, "there hasn't been one born in over a millina of human time. "

"How old is you Master?" Uryu asked looking at his brother who had just finished and jumped down off the wall. " Is he really that old?"

"No he's only 30." Tsuki replied, " The Han Kirisuto teachings are passed down from one to another. They can only be learned by people like, Ichigo ..." Ichigo smirked. Tsuki blushed but continued, "People with high spiritual powers who can actually manifest a power of their own. That's how Master is alive to teach me. Far back in his family was the last Han Kirisuto."

"So are you two the ones taking out the hollows before we get to them?"

"Yes." Tsuki replied, "I don't sleep much so I either train or patrol. " he shrugged, "Uryu does it because as you've heard he hates you."

* * *

Tsuki walked down the hall and into the home handi crafts club. He walked to Uryu's desk.

"Hey I ripped my uniform." Girls were watching as he took his top shirt off to reveal a black tank top that clung but looked nothing like his uniform shirt. It ended at his waist line. "Fix it."

Uryu set to work as Tuki leaned against his desk and read .

"He's watching us." Tsuki mumbled. "He and Inoue."

"I know." uryu replied, He stood and packed up. "Put this back on before the girls all freak out."

Tsuki quickly did though he left it hanging open and un tucked.

"Lets get Ice cream!"

"We had Ice Cream last night." Uryu complained, making people whisper as they walked down the hall. " You'll rot your teeth out. Don't you have work?"

"Not today." Tsuki replied arms behind his head. " And my pay check goes right to the bank so I don't have to go pick it up. Lets do something. I'm hungry."

"you're always hungry."

"His spirit pressure drains me."

"fine we'll pick up some rice ball from the store."

* * *

"Are you going to follow us the whole way, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as he stopped and turned around. Tsuki turned around too. He was munching on a rice ball. They were on their way to Tsuki's.

"So you noticed?"

"hard not to." Tsuki scoffed jumping on to a wall to sit. "You can't control your spirit energy it gives me a headache half the time. "

"Go home, Tsuki." Uryu ordered.

"You're going to Challenge him, Uryu." Tsuki sighed, "I'll get mixed up in it any way. So i miswell stay."

"Suit yourself."

After some goading ichigo transformed into his soul form using a pill and Uryu held up a Hollow Bait.

"Eh?" Tsuki cried, "You're going to call Hollows here?" he jumped up and slashed two fingers, which glew, he was suddenly in uniform. "You didn't say that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuki cursed he'd been running around town all day defeating hollows. He'd called his master at the temple as soon as he noticed that the hollows were far more than the bait would call. He stopped on the School roof and watched as Orihime finally Manifested her power.

"Well, that seems cool." he scoffed running off again. He watched as Urahara picked her up. He let it happen. He was soon watching Chad's power manifest as well. "I don't think that's my style." he said and watched Ichigo's sister run off. "She is like us but should be okay."

He had kept track of how many he'd taken out.

"Uryu!" he yelled, Rukia, Uryu and Ichigo all looked up as he dropped down. He waved as landed next to uryu. "This is pissing me off but you'll never gonna guess this. Inoue and Sado have manifested their powers. Urahara took them off and is heading this way. So lets clean up around here shall we?"

"Hello, Tsuki." Ichigo flirted, "Have i told you how much I like your new hairstyle. "

"No you haven't." Tsuki replied, Uryu frowned. "But tell how many Hollows have you killed today?"

"About 50."

"I've got 120. " Tsuki replied, "They were swarming all over the temple and making it hard for the new recruits so I went and helped out. Ichigo your family is fine too and Uryu Ryuken is pissed beyond belief that they were going after him. I kept my distance from him. "

"That's good for you." Uryu scoffed, "Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Tsuki stood still feeling out everything. He spun and pointed. The sky was cracking open and a face was coming out of it.

Tsuki frowned and slashed two fingers again a book appeared in his hands and opened to a page .

"That's a Minos Grande." he said making the book vanish again. "I've been getting good data for my Hollow book thanks to this. "

The three of them were standing in the park blasting Hollows left and right when Urahara showed up with his group. Then Uryu was protecting him as fire balls rained down. He pushed his brother away.

"Master!" those from his temple had arrived. "Hold still, Brother." Tsuki touched two glowing fingers to Uryu's chest. "There now you are in spirit form and no one can see you. How are we going to do this?"

"You said that your Zampakto can copy spirit attacks?" Uryu asked, "Can it be your sword while gathering our spirit energy?"

"Yeah, I've learned that one, why?"

"I'm sorry. "

With that Uryu broke Tsuki's pentagram necklace. Tsuki screamed and all the fighting stopped as every Hollow except the Grande was destroyed.

"What the hell did you do?!" Master Rushifa screamed, "He needs that!"

"We need his power!" Uryu yelled, back, "BROTHER!" that got Tsuki to look at him. "Focus it into your sword!"

"SING SAKURA-HIME!" His sword became cherry blossoms.

"Now, can you fire it from here?"

"Yes,"

"Ichigo , put your hand on Tsuki's shoulder!" Ichigo did and the storm swirling with cherry blossoms got bigger it got even huger when Uryu touched his other shoulder. All those around with spirit energy focused it all on Tsuki. "NOW!"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM STORM!"

The raging storm of cherry blossoms became sharp as blades and split the mask a fraction. The Grande withdrew and everyone, except Ichigo recalled their energy. But Ichigo let go. Tsuki fell to the ground. Master Rushifa quickly put a new pentagram necklace around Tsuki's necks and tightened it to it's max. Tsuki moaned and curled into a ball.

"He has scars on his neck from that necklace being on so tight." Uryu said, "I know my brother is powerful all Han Kirisuto are rumored to be but does he need it that tight?"

"He is very sensitive." Rushifa replied, he pulled a pill out of a pouch and charged it with his spirit energy he then helped Tsuki swallow it. "It's a Jinsei Pill. It restores our Spirit Energy and helps heal wounds. He'll be up in about in awhile get some food in him."

"Right, I'll take care of him."

* * *

Tsuki was still feeling weak but they had eaten and the pill had kicked in. They had slept at his apartment that night. Now it was time for school and they were running late. They arrived during third period.

"Why are you two late this time?"

"I'm not feeling well and Uryu stayed up all night taking care of me." Tsuki stumbled and would have fell if Uryu hadn't caught him and guided him to his seat. "Sorry."

It was finally lunch.

"Ishida, Tsuki." Ichigo walked up." eat lunch with us. "

"You, and Sado give me a headache. " Tsuki waved his hand dismissively.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, it's not going to hurt anyone." Ichigo said, leaning against Tsuki's desk. " It's just lunch. Just one time together."

"Somethings going to happen." Chad, Orihime , Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu looked at him. "Tonight." he was staring out the window. "Just this once because i have a feeling two of us wont be here tomorrow."

"I'm sorry!" Orihime told her friends, "But I'm going to eat lunch with Chad, Ichigo, Uryu, Tsuki and Rukia today!"

* * *

Rukia seemed to understand Tsuki's warning . So the six of them sat on the roof in Ichigo's normal place and ate. Again , as had become habit Uryu had made Tsuki lunch.

"So you're brothers?" Orihime asked

"Half brothers. " Tsuki corrected, "We were born around the same time but Uryu is a few days older than me. So he's older."

"You two seem really close." Orihime said, airily.

"Not really." Tsuki said and Uryu glanced over at him. "It's nothing. " He suddenly stopped eating and looked off into the distance. "Yes, tonight."

* * *

As predicted Rukia ran that night and Tsuki followed, He knew this was going to happen. He'd brought Uryu with him and could feel Ichigo still at home. Uryu yelled at him to stay back as he took on the red haired man. Tsuki smirked to himself that guy looked more the 'Bad Boy' type than Ichigo and he was totally not bad on the eyes. Uryu was hurt and Ichigo arrived before he could jump in.

A fight and then the black haired man who looked like him stepped in and Ichigo was down.

"NO!" Tsuki shot of his hiding spot still weak and woosy. "BROTHER!" Tsuki knelt at his side and slid a pouch of Jensei Pills into his brothers pocket then readied one and fed it to him. "ICHIGO!" he shot over and did the same for Ichigo. Then stood and swayed his vision blurring he grabbed his Zampak-to. "I ...I ..." he was going to pass out. "I wont...let...you..."

Darkness swallowed him.

Byakuya looked down at the boy then knelt sheathed the dagger and tossed the boy over his shoulder.

"We're going home." Byakuya declared, Renji his Lt. had Rukia by the arm. "Open the gate , Renji."

Without asking questions Renji did as told.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki moaned waking up. Light was filling whatever room he was in and it was bright. He guessed that it had be around midday. He opened his eyes and sat up. Looking down he could see he was in a Soul Reaper outfit but it was just long enough to cover him. He had shorts on underneath and his chest was bare showing his three necklaces. He could feel is Zampakto at his back.

"You're awake at last." Tsuki sat up. He was soon looking across the room to see Byakuya Kuchiki . "You've been out for almost two days. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I wearing a shihaksho?"

"You transformed into your Soul Reaper clothes as soon as we entered the Soul Society." Byakuya answered. "I am..."

"I know who you are." Tsuki sighed, "Your my other parent. I never told Rukia or brother . Only three of us know."

"That is no longer true." Byakuya stated smoothly, " I have informed the Soul Society that you are my son. We are at our home right now."

"This is not my home." Tsuki stated, finally getting to his feet. "I've finally recovered. " He cracked his back. Then patted his sword which was at the small of his back. "Good."

"This is your home now." Byakuya said, " I was told you would be well cared for and according to the medical work up I had the Lady Unahana do you were not. So you will be staying here with me from now on."

"My brother will come for me." Tsuki said looking at Byakuya and ignoring Renji and the servants. "I gave them both Jensei Pills . " He eyed the man. " Ichigo will come for Rukia. You wont be able to stop them. "

"I see." Byakuya said, in his normal bored tone. "and how will they get here?"

Tsuki scoffed. "I wont allow you to stop them." He stated boldly . "I wont allow you to hurt my brother again."

"You are talking about the Quincy Lt. Abari hurt?" Byakuya asked sipping his tea.

"That's right." Tsuki stated coldly. "That's my brother Uryu Ishida. "

Byakuya seemed to think for awhile motioning his son to sit down and have something to eat and drink. Tsuki did.

* * *

Tsuki spent most of his time in the Soul Society learning better control over Sakura-Hime. He was taught proper edict and everything befitting of Noble . It was annoying and he wished more than anything the others would come. Time seemed to move at a different pace in the Soul Society.

He was now sitting in a meeting with all Capt. and Lt.'s he was along because he was a Han Kirisuto and ranked somewhere among them. He suddenly set his cup down and stared out the window.

"I told you brother would come." he said, they all looked at him. "They are about to arrive. I can feel them. They are a lot stronger now."

"Intruders in the west Rukon!" an alarm sounded, "Intruders in West Rukon!"

"That's spooky." Yachiru said from Kenpachi's shoulder. "How do you feel that?"

"I'm more sensitive than anyone else." Tsuki replied, still staring out the window. "I'm lucky to not be comatose being here . It being full of Spirit Energy and all that. "

"Tsukiyomi, do not even think about going out there to meet them." Byakuya said. " I don't want you on the outside of the gate."

"There is no need." Tsuki replied, " They will come here to me. Brother is coming to get me . "

"and the others you felt?" the Head Captain asked, "Did they not come for you?"

"They came for Rukia and me both." Tsuki replied, "Ichigo will try and rescue both of us. "

"You do not need to be rescued." Byakuya frowned. "This is your home."

"No it isn't." Tsuki stated, "Back home I attend school with Brother and Ichigo, I have a job and I train as a Han Kirisuto. I have a life and here I have nothing. So when Brother and Ichigo come I will be returning with them."

"What makes you think they'll make it out of here?" another Captain asked,

"You don't know Ichigo like I do." Tsuki smirked, "He'll do anything to achieve his goals and he always achieve's them weather he thinks it through or not. It always works in his favor. He gets stronger and stronger all the time. Kenpachi's going to have a lot of fun with Ichigo."

Kenpachi got an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his desk to see his Lt. once again staring at his son. He could see Renji's attraction to his son he wasn't blind. His son on the other hand was staring out on to the training field watching Squad 6 train.

"Lt. Abari." Renji looked at his captain. "Take Tsuki out for awhile and don't leave his side."

"Yes, Captain." Renji nodded, "Mr. Kuchiki , I'm to take you out now."

"My name is Ishida ." Tsuki replied standing, "It'll be nice to get out of here for awhile. May we get some Ramen?"

"Sounds good." Renji nodded. They left the barracks and began walking. Renji caught himself staring at Tsuki's ass as he walked behind the boy. He tore his eyes away. "So what kind of job do you have in the land of the living?"

"I'm a model. " Tsuki replied, he wasn't stupid he knew Renji had a crush on him and he had to admit Renji was nice to look at and totally his type. "I put on clothes and then people take pictures of me. I make a lot of money doing it. " He slowed so that he and Renji were walking side by side. "I'll probably make even more when I go back. I've really filled out and put on some muscle from my training. "

Renji nodded absently eyes trying not to roam the younger boys body.

"Here's a good place to get Ramen." he finally said and they sat down at a Ramen stand. He handed Tsuki a menu. " Do you have stands like this in the world of the living?"

"Yeah." Tsuki replied, "I eat at them a lot." He seemed to think he'd said too much and quickly ordered. Renji copied his order. :Was it hard becoming a Lt. ?"

"Sure it was." Renji shrugged, "I came from Hanging Dog so I didn't have all the connections the Royals had. I had to work my way up."

"That's the best way to do it." Tsuki replied. He suddenly tensed and looked toward the west. "What are you doing, Ichigo?" he mumbled, "I can feel you from here."

Renji ground his teeth together . He didn't want Tsuki thinking of Kurosaki while they were together right now. He wanted Tsuki thinking of him. They ate and made small talk he tried flirting with the teen.

* * *

Tsuki sighed to himself as he rested that night in his bed arms behind his head. He rolled over on to his side trying to clear his mind so he could sleep but even here that alluded him most of the time. He got up and took a shower then dressed and began walking through the manor and outside. He left and could feel himself being followed but didn't care. he was soon sitting on a building staring out to the west.

"How long are you going to stay hidden, Renji?" The red head landed at his side and sat with him. "Did father have you follow me?"

"He is worried about you." Renji said , "He's ..."

"afraid that I'll leave and join brother and Ichigo." Tsuki sighed, "He needn't bother worrying about that. "They will be here soon. "

Renji nodded he absently moved his hand so it was just barley touching Tsuki's . Tsuki though noticed he sighed not knowing what to do. He didn't really have feelings for anyone but he did miss Ichigo's flirting and the way the other teen payed attention to him. Renji seemed to be paying attention to him now but he knew he'd be leaving with his brother and didn't want to lead Renji on.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and Tsuki stood in the street outside of the Meeting Hall staring at the sky. Soon he was joined by others trying to see what he was looking at.

"He feels something we don't." Renji told people as Byakuya tried to drag his son home. "The Ryoka will be arriving soon everyone ready!"

"Brother!" Tsuki cried as a ball of spirit energy clashed with the barrier. Tsuki grabbed his head and hit the ground. "BROTHER, STOP IT! TOO MUCH! IT HURTS! STOP! BROTHER!"

His body jerked and his own energy began spiking. He began screaming.

"Lt. Abari!" Byakuya yelled, "Get Tsukiyomi to the barracks."

Renji scooped the shaking teen up and began running the streets jumping from roof to roof heading for the Squad 4 Barracks. He needed Lady Unohana to make sure he was okay. He froze when Tsuki sighed and stilled. Looking up he saw the bubble the Ryoka were in burst. Looking down at the teen in his arms he could see Tsuki was shaking a little but regaining control.

"Do you feel better now?" Renji asked, setting Tsuki down. "do you want to get some Ramen to restore your energy?"

Tsuki sat there rubbing his head.

"Renji, if you're asking me out on a date I'm really not in the mood right now." he looked up in time to see Renji blush.

"N-no I'm not." Renji assured Tsuki. "I just think you might need some food because you seemed shaky and drained."

"alright fine." Tsuki stood and almost toppled over moaning. Renji caught him. "Thanks."

"After this I need to take you somewhere where you can rest. " Renji stated, "This seems to have really worn you out."

* * *

Renji sighed and cursed himself for what seemed like the millionth time. He'd gotten Tsuki back to the Squad 6 Barracks he then realized he couldn't take Tsuki and tuck him into Byakuya's unused Captain's room because he wasn't allowed in. So he'd taken Tsuki to his room and tucked him into his own bed. He was sitting in the main room ignoring his bodies reaction to having the young teen in his bed. He was here to protect him nothing more.

* * *

Tsuki woke suddenly and sat up Ichigo had been fighting earlier but he'd been glad to sleep right through it. He got out of the bed and stretched. He walked out into the main room to see Renji talking to Byakuya.

"I am not allowed in your room to place him there so I brought him here and sat out here the whole time . " Renji told his Captain. "I"m worried he might go looking for his brother."

"He will." Byakuya stated, blandly, "Wont you, Tsuki?"

Renji turned to see the teen walking toward them.

"I have to see brother." Tsuki replied, "I'm really sorry but I need to see him. I won't lead any of you to them but I have to see to him..." he hit his knees . "BROTHER!" he tore out the room Renji and Byakuya following Tsuki out sped them. He could feel his brother fighting. He also felt Orihime. He ran as fast as he could jumping from roof to roof. He could tell he was leading them right to them but at this point he couldn't care. "BROTHER!"

Orihime gasped looking up . She gasped again as she was grabbed and they were suddenly on the other side of the roof. Uryu was standing with them.

"Oh, it's Tsuki." she said, she buried her head against his chest. He stiffened. "Thank god, I was worried about you. "

"I-I'm fine." he said, blushing a bit. "I've been well taken care of. "

"No not that." she said , letting go of him and standing back. "The way we came in here . It must have hurt you badly. "

"Oh, that." he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it hurt but my ... father's Lt. got me some food and put me to bed when it was over. I just woke up. Luckily, I slept right through Ichigo's battle. "

"Oh, good." she said, relaxing. "You have healing powers right?"

Uryu had finished the fight and walked over.

"Yeah, Hans Kirisuto are rather good at it. " he shrugged, " What do you need?"

"Tsubaki." he appeared in her hands. "This is one of my power. My attack power can you heal him?"

"I'll need to study the situation . " he sighed, looking around he noted Byakuya and Renji hadn't followed him over here. "We'll need to find a place to hide then I'll see what I can do. But you can heal too can't you?"

"Yes, " Orihime said, "I thought if we work together we could..."

"It's a good idea. " He picked her up on his back and jumped down off the roof. Uryu followed. They began moving quickly.

"Did you kill him?" Orihime asked Uryu.

"No, " he replied, "I just destroyed his saketsu chain and his hakusui soul sleep. The spots that govern his spiritual power. He'll live but he will no longer be a soul reaper and that's fine with me. "

They kept running. Orihime lay her head on Tsuki's shoulder. Thinking she didn't feel as if her powers had gotten stronger at all and felt like she wasn't doing enough to help out. She listened to the brothers talk.

"Your bow changed. " Tsuki said to his brother, " It's the glove?"

"I trained hard to be able to control it." Uryu replied, "Grandfather left this to me. " Tsuki looked away but nodded. " Are they really taking care of you?"

"Yeah, " Tsuki said coming to a stop. He clenched his teeth and held tight to the startled Orihime. Uryu moved closer to him they were all ready to fight. Byakuya stood with Renji in front of them. "Uh...f-f-father..."

"Do not stutter ." Byakuya said, "It is unbecoming of a noble of your status. "

Uryu and Orihime started and looked at Tsuki who blushed a bit.

"Y-... I mean , Yes, ...father..."

"if you are trying to appeal to me not to turn these Ryoka in , son..." Uryu tensed and they all noticed it. " I am wondering where you were planning to go. The barracks are in the other direction. "

"Yes, I know." Tsuki replied, "But , Uryu and Orihime shouldn't have to go to jail just because they came here looking for Rukia and I. " he cleared his throat . "I was..."

"Going to hide them and make sure they are okay?"

"I'm not a Soul Reaper!" Tsuki growled, teeth clenched, "I am not bound by your laws and rules! I don't need to capture them! I will not hurt my Brother or my..." he blushed a bit. "My...friends. ..."

He suddenly winced.

"Tsuki , are you okay?!" Orihime cried, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing , Chad just got into a fight I'm fine." he told her . Then looked at Byakuya and Renji. " You don't realize what you Soul Reapers are up against. I'll join them if you force me to!"

"Calm, my son." Byakuya sighed, "Take them home and tend to them. If anyone asks ..."

"i'll tell them to mind their own business!" he's eyes went to Renji. "If you go anywhere near Ichigo I will not be happy with you."

With that he jumped into the air Uryu following. They landed on a roof and began heading for the house that Tsuki had been living in.

"He seems so..." Orihime said.

"That's my...father." Tsuki told them. " He's Byakuya Kuchiki."

"That's Rukia's name!"

"Yeah, it's her older brother." Tsuki explained. "She's my aunt. "

"That was Renji Abarai he almost killed us in our world. " Uryu said.

"Yea, F-Father is Captain of Squad 6 and Renji is his Lt. "

He let them into the manor and took them to his room. He set Orihime down and had her call Tsubaki back. Together they set about trying to heal him. The servants didn't seem to mind that they were feeding two Ryoka that night they just smiled and remarked on how much Uryu and Master Tsuki looked so much like each other and how hot they both were. Orihime got Tsuki's bed that night. They had wanted to sleep in the same room so Uryu and Tsuki got futons on the floor. The servants had then began remarking on how much of a gentlemen their young master was. Tsuki actually slept that night. He held Uryu's hand. Seeing that Orihime had taken his other hand so they slept like that holding hands.

Byakuya stood in the door way staring at them for a very long time when he checked in on them that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuki was supposed to be getting a kido lesson but Uryu was arguing with the teacher. Not that he minded. He suddenly, began screaming Orihime kept him from falling over.

"ICHIGO!" he yelled, he vanished from the yard and was running from roof to roof as fast as he could using Flash Step. "I'll kill you Renji!"

He was light headed but was getting used to feeling Ichigo's power by now. He sped past the barracks and heard people remark on his speed saying he was just as good a Flash Step than his father. He didn't let that sink in he had to make sure Ichigo didn't get killed. He finally arrived at the battle site.

"ICHIGO!"

Renji and Ichigo both looked at him. Tsuki blushed the two had their swords locked. Two other men were looking at him too.

"Uh...hi."

"Hey. " Ichigo called, back. "I'll be with you shortly, and I have to say I love your shihaksho."

Tsuki suddenly blushed worse and pulled at the bottom of his shihaksho trying to make it cover more. What had he come here for? Oh, right...

"Renji, I told you I would not be happy with you if you attacked Ichigo!" He scolded, "Why are you doing this?! He is not responsible for Rukia's situation ! Rukia brought this on herself! You don't know what happened...why didn't I think of that before? ..."

"Hey, Tsukiyomi. " Ichigo called, "It's okay, I'll handle this than be with you soon. I still have some of those pills you gave me. Go shield Hanataru and Ganju please."

Tsuki pointed to the other two men and Ichigo nodded.

"You better not get killed or I'll be very upset!" he declared suddenly, appearing by the two of them making them jump. "Do you hear me Ichigo."

"Yeah, I hear ya. "

* * *

"Lord Kuchiki!" Hanataru cried. Tsuki blinked at him.

"I'm not a Kuchiki. " Tsuki scoffed, "I am Tsukiyomi Ishida. Son of Byakuya Kuchiki and Ryuken Ishida. I'm a Han Kirisuto. " his eyes were following the fight. "ICHIGO, YOU HAD BETTER WIN THIS OR I'LL TELL BROTHER HOW WEAK YOU WERE AND THAT RENJI TOOK YOU DOWN AGAIN!"

Ichigo's power exploded around him and he began winning the fight. Tsuki grunted and clenched his teeth. He was feeling dizzy. Ichigo used one final blast to win. Renji lay coughing blood. Ichigo was hardly standing but reached into his Shihaksho and pulled out one of the pills Tsuki had given him. He charged it and swallowed it. His wounds healed instantly. With that Ichigo walked over to Tsuki and cupped his cheek. Tsuki blushed and looked away with only his eyes.

"I missed you, Tsuki. " Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Tsuki gently on the lips. Then backed off a bit. Tsuki was in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, slashing his fingers. Ichigo hissed as him arm exploded. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He kept slashing. "UGH WHY'D I EVEN COME HERE?!'

With that he was on his way back to Byakuya's . As he ran he touched his lips even his old boyfriend hadn't kissed him that gently. He berated himself for liking that Ichigo of all people had kissed him. Uryu was going to hate him forever now.

* * *

"Is Ichigo okay?" Orihime asked, she was wearing a Shihaksho. So was Uryu and he looked pissed about it. "That's where you went wasn't it?"

"He won the fight then used a Jensai Pill to heal himself but then he kissed me so I blew him up. "

"HE WHAT?!" Uyru bellowed, his spirit energy began crackling. Byakuya had entered carrying sheaths and plain swords for them so that they could pass as Soul Reapers. "I'll kill him!"

"Brother." Tsuki sighed, "I knew you'd say that. " he ran fingers through his hair. "I don't know why you don't like him. Is it just because he's a Soul Reaper or is there another reason? "

"you liked it?!" Uryu accused , Tsuki blushed again and didn't meet his brother's eyes. "UGH!"

"Uryu, " Orihime cut in. "Wait until we get out of here until you challenge Ichigo to a battle. "

"Yes, your right."

"Tsuki. " Byakuya noticed that his son suddenly seemed uneasy around him. He supposed he knew why. "I do not care what was said here. " Just like that Tsuki relaxed, " But we are expected at a meeting right now. I have no doubt that we are about to declare war on your Ryoka. "

"Oh no." Tsuki looked at Uryu and Orihime. "You are part of Squad 6. " He told them . "Remember that. "They nodded, " Now please I beg you stay inside and not leave. I have to go."

He was soon standing in a Captain's meeting and sure enough declaring war on the Ryoka.

"No!" Tsuki walked forward shocking everyone. "I beg your favor! Please listen to me! This isn't their fault! Rukia brought this on herself! Instead of searching for the Hallow that night she let her curiosity get the best of her and went to check out Ichigo's spirit power! His power blocked her from sensing it when it came to attack his family! All of his family has spirit power! His sister Karin will probably grow to manifest a power or could even become a Soul Reaper most likely! She's been attacked several times by Hallows! Rukia was playing games with Ichigo batting him! I watched the whole thing! She got herself hurt so bad because she was being careless and offered her power to Ichigo! She drove her Zampak-to into his chest knowing that his spirit power was stronger than hers and she had a good chance to loose all of her powers!

Ichigo is a good person he's always helping people and spirits she drug him into this! She twisted his fate and he in turn twisted Orihime's and Chad's! He even twisted brother's and my own! They came here out of loyalty and friendship! They have nothing but good intentions ! They just want to help Rukia and I! Let me speak to them! I can end this! I know I can! Please! They will listen to me! Just give me a chance!"

"You ask after these Ryoka's lives?" Toshiro asked. "What are they to you?"

"The Quincy is my brother. Orihime, Chad and Ichigo are my friends." Tsuki stated , glaring at the Captains and Lt. 's. "I don't know the Healer they took or the Shiba clan they brought along or the cat but if they are with Ichigo they must be good people because Ichigo doesn't suffer fools. I can end this war before it starts. All I'm asking is for the chance. "

"How will you stop them from saving Rukia?" Ichiru asked, "Or are you pleading for her life as well?"

"She is in the wrong here." Tsuki said, "Though I will state that I feel you are taking this to far. She lost her powers but not to a human. Ichigo had the power of a Soul Reaper the whole time it just wasn't awake yet. She woke it up. She stayed in the human world because orders kept coming in and she had to train Ichigo. Though I will admit she goofed a bit as well. " he shrugged at that. "She also couldn't really come back because she didn't have her powers now did she? Again her own fault but can you really put someone to death because of this? Father severed the chain in Ichigo that was Rukia's power so she should have it back. If she doesn't then something is wrong don't you agree? Shouldn't you be looking into that? I will talk to the others and leave you to ponder what I have said about Rukia. Now excuse me I have a war to stop and friends to save. "

* * *

Uryu and Orihime listened to what he had to say then changed back into their normal clothes and then all three went to find the others. Orihime on his back. Apparently , the information that he was stopping the war had spread because no one was attacking them. They stopped at the area where Renji and Ichigo had fought. They were alone. They all looked around suddenly, a tile on the ground moved and the three men came out .

"There you are. " Tsuki said.

"Uryu, Orihime, Tsuki." Ichigo said, "What's up it's great to see you're all okay. "

"I came here to talk to you about the war that's about to start." Tsuki explained, "You have to stop, Ichigo. Listen to me, they are going to try and kill all of you. Rukia was in the wrong . I pointed that out. They most likely wont let you take her back to the world of the living , Ichigo but if we don't stop this..."

"We came to free Rukia." Ichigo cut in. "and you, Tsuki. Both of you."

"I came for Tsuki only." Uryu replied, shrugging. " He's my brother and I hate Soul Reapers because of what they did to my master. I was never friends with Rukia so I didn't come here for her. "

"I came for both." Orihime said, "That's true but from what I've heard everyone say Rukia is in the wrong. Tsuki watched the whole thing. "

"What?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrow twitching. " and you didn't help?"

"I was pretty weak back then and had never taken down a Hollow before. " Tsuki said waving his hand. "besides watching you mess up was rather entertaining ..."

"It sure was."

"You watched too?!" Ichigo shot at Uryu. Who sneered at him. "Ugh... I'm sure Chad's on my side."

"It's three against two." Tsuki argued back. "Those two and the cat don't count because they don't know the situation. " Tsuki winced. Then hit his knees holding his head. "CHAD!"

"Take us to him!" Ichigo demanded. "Lead us to him!"

Tsuki struggled to his feet, grabbed Orihime and jumped, the others followed. They were racing along .

"No Flash step!" Hanataru yelled, "I cant do that!"

"None of us can!" Ichigo echoed,

"If Orihime and I don't get their soon he's going to die. " Tsuki bellowed, "Head toward the barracks !"

With that he shot off. Uryu shot up beside him at the end of each flash step. Quincy's had their own version of Flash Step.

"CHAD!"

They landed in front of them.

"Still your blade!" The Captain froze his Lt. suddenly appearing at his side. "I've got a Jensai but I'm running low!"

"Shuno ! Ayame!" Orihime called, and a shield appeared over Chad. "I've got him!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ichigo and the others had arrived. "You can do that Flash Step thing too?"

"Sorta." Uryu shrugged ready to fight.

"I told you I'd take care of them." Tsuki told the Captain. "Why'd you attack him? I went after the biggest threat first. Chad is nowhere near Captain level. He's no threat to you! I should inform Yamamoto that you attacked when I was trying to stop a war!"

* * *

Orihime kept Chad stable with the help of Hanataru while Squad 4 was called. They were taken to their barracks. Orihime collapsed from exhaustion as did Hanataru. Apparently, he'd spent all night healing Ichigo from Tsuki's attack.

"Well, Ichigo deserved it." Tsuki stated, at Chad's question. "He kissed me."

There was some laughing. They looked to see all the captain's and Lt's.

"Stand down , child Lord." Yamamoto said, "We come with news ."

"I don't really care unless it's me and my friends getting the hell out of here and going home. " Tsuki replied, his hand on Sakura Hime.


End file.
